


Donald's Fan-Club

by Blue1Jay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Mentions of Della, Other, happy birthday donald, mentions of hdl, mentions of scrooge - Freeform, my name is jay and welcome to duckhell, subtle hints of a poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Donald has a fan-club





	Donald's Fan-Club

**Author's Note:**

> It's Donald's birthday!  
> I had a better idea planned out, but my laptop was an asshole and shut off when I was 3/4 done with it.  
> So instead have this very short thing!  
> Enjoy!  
> Leave kudos and comments?  
> Tumblr- felicianacariocapistoles

Donald Duck lived one hell of a life- a brother, a farmboy, an adventurer, a caballero, a sailor for the navy, a superhero, a secret agent, an uncle...A lover to five?   
-  
Yes, Donald Duck is in love with five others- a demi god pelican named Storkules, a feisty duck named Daisy, a sassy android named Uno, a charming parrot named José, and an enthusiastic rooster named Panchito. Each of them had encountered the duck for the first time as one (or more) of his many identities. Storkules knew him as a brother and an adventurer, then later an uncle. Daisy knew him as a caballero, sailor, brother, and uncle. Uno knew him as a superhero at first, finding everything out later without the other duck's knowledge, while José and Panchito knew him as a caballero, an adventurer, a sailor, a brother, and an adventurer. They all loved Donald and through their mutual love of Donald, they all grew rather fond of one another as well, calling themselves **_'Donald's fan-club'_** to which would make the duck blush redder than a cherry.  
-  
If you were to ask them why they loved the duck, they would all give different answers...Yet also the same.  
-  
"His heroic and adventurous spirit!" Were Storkules' answer.  
-  
"His caring and loyal nature." Daisy would swoon.  
-  
"He loves fun and is quite daring!" Panchito would exclaim.  
-  
"He's the best chef and is determined in everything he does." José would answer.  
-  
"His sense to protect and his cynicism." Uno would admit.  
-  
But they all loved him the same, no matter if he is raging or calm, if he is sick or healthy, no matter what hs current identity would be at the time- one thing would always stay the same. They loved Donald Fauntleroy Duck with everything they had and more.


End file.
